


Meeting the Real Queen

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, serving in her father's army, meets the evil queen for the first time and offers a treaty of peace between their families.  The woman she meets is not the one she expected.  One-shot.  SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Real Queen

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Emma?" her father asked, looking concerned. "I'm not sure about it."

"I'm going to help protect this family."

With a sigh, her mother wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Be careful, Emma," she warned. "She's... She's a dark and horrible person."

"Everyone has two sides, Mary Margaret."

"Why won't you call me 'mom'?"

"I don't know," Emma sighed. "It just doesn't feel right."

The conversation ended there as she put on her jacket. She was part of her father's army, and as such, she wore the navy blue uniform - badges, medals, and all. She'd fought against the queen's army bravely in the past, but had never encountered the queen herself.

* * *

The first man she'd ever killed was young, vivacious, and unyielding. When she removed his helmet to look in his eyes, she saw his blonde hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"I don't want to kill you," she told him, "but I have to."

When he said nothing, she drove her sword through his neck and watched as he bled out. Her father found her when the battle had slowed down and saw that she was crying.

"Emma," he said softly, his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to keep doing this."

"You need all the help you can get, and I want to serve. I want to protect this family."

"I know you do," he sighed, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but she gives us no choice. She's taken our kingdom. We can't just retreat and live as refugees for the rest of our lives. We have to get the kingdom back."

"I know," Emma said, wiping her tears. "I just wish people didn't have to die because of this."

"They've chosen their side. We were more than ready to welcome them into our ranks, but they chose to be allies to the queen."

"Well, at least her people are getting fed."

Emma tried not to be cynical, but it was difficult, given the situation. The few men and women of Snow and Charming's army were nearly starving, but they were skilled fighters, and loyal to the cause. All of them hated the queen and what she'd done to their rightful leader, which made them good soldiers (along with their combative skills).

* * *

"Are you ready?" her father asked, doing up the last button of his daughter's jacket. When she nodded, he told her, "You look wonderful in that uniform. Have I told you that?"

She sighed and shook her head, saying, "You're such a sap, David."

"Hush. Now, get going. The men are waiting for you."

It was Emma's mission to attempt a peace treaty with the queen, but the first challenge would be fighting through her guards to get to the palace. This was not a mission she looked forward to, but not because she was afraid. No. It was because she lacked the confidence in herself to perform the task successfully. The queen, she was sure, would never concede to a treaty, but as her father said, it was worth the try. Anything to stop the bloodshed.

It wasn't long before they reached the gates of the palace. Guards stood watch, of course, and Emma approached them cautiously.

"We're here to see the queen," she said, her voice shaking.

The guards laughed in her face and glared at the men that stood behind her.

"And who the hell are you?" the head guard asked, still laughing through his words.

"Princess Emma."

His mouth hung open a little, but the words did not get stuck in his throat.

"You're the princess?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're the last person she wants to see, little missy. Besides, if you go in there, you'll never leave."

She sighed and turned around, looking to her fellow soldiers for encouragement. They nodded at her, so she turned back around to face the guards.

"We don't want to fight."

"Like I'd believe that and let you get close to the queen," he laughed, shaking his head. "Not a chance. We're here to protect her, not to send some little princess in to kill her. We ought to kill you all right now."

"We're not here for that," she repeated, her voice straining with frustration. With a sigh, she tried, "Will you just tell her we're here and that we want to talk?"

The guards looked back and forth between each other.

"I suppose she ought to know," one guard commented, nodding his head.

"Thank you," Emma said graciously as the head guard walked away and made his way towards the castle door.

When he came back, he looked disheveled and irritation filled his voice.

"She says she'll see you, but only you."

Emma looked to her soldiers, who all shook their heads.

"No way," one of them said sternly.

"I need to do this," she sighed. "I need to."

Reluctantly, they watched as their princess disappeared through the castle gates.

* * *

"And what do I owe this visit?" the queen called out from the other side of the great hall.

Emma approached, but stopped as soon as she got a good look at the woman in the chair.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath.

 _She's gorgeous,_ Emma was queen looked startled too.

"Well, well, well," she said with a grin. "You  _are_ beautiful, aren't you? The stories don't do you justice, little Charming. I'm afraid you are far more elegant in person."

Emma couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. The queen was elegant and beautiful, too.

"I never thought the queen would display such flattery."

"Well, if nothing else, I am honest," the queen explained, smiling brightly.

"I highly doubt that," Emma said distrustfully. "No one would say that sincerely."

"It's sweet that you have such poor confidence, little one."

"I'm not little," she shot back, glaring at the queen.

"Alright," the woman conceded. "What shall I call you then?"

"Emma. Call me Emma."

"You wouldn't prefer Princess Emma?"

"No."

"What's the matter? Not fond of the mossy throne in the forest?"

"This is my father and mother's kingdom. You have no right to the throne."

"Oh, believe me. I have far more right than they. Regardless, why don't you just tell me why you're here and get it over with...? Though, it will be a tragedy to watch your beautiful figure leave these walls."

Emma hesitated, her confidence waning, but said, "I'm here to negotiate a peace treaty between us."

"Between you and me, or between me and your parents?"

"Both, I suppose. My father has conceded to share the throne with you, in exchange for the safety of his people."

The queen laughed, looking towards one of the guards.

"I'm tempted to have your head cut off, little Charming. How do you think daddy would feel about that?"

"He would slaughter you, I imagine."

"He hasn't done it yet."

"He doesn't want to hurt you, or your people. He wants peace."

The queen looked around again, hearing a sound coming from the corridor to the right. When a little boy entered, her face lit up, which greatly surprised Emma. He rushed over and leapt into her arms, burying his face in her neck.

"Mama," he said happily as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes, baby. I'm right here."

She wrapped and arm around his back and held him on her lap. The boy couldn't have been more than four.

"Who is this?" Emma asked sweetly, genuinely curious as to how anyone or anything could evoke such a look of love from the Evil Queen's cold eyes.

"This is my son, Henry."

"He's..."

"Beautiful. I know."

She smiled brightly and looked back at Emma.

"Now. About your treaty."

"Yes. About the treaty. Please consider, Regina..."

"That's Queen Regina to you, little one."

"Queen Regina," Emma corrected herself, then suddenly felt ashamed that she had paid the Evil Queen, a murderous villain, so much respect.

"A few weeks ago, my son saw me order a guard to kill a man. At first, he didn't understand, and I tried to put the gruesome image out of his mind, but he began to have night terrors, seeing pools of blood in his dreams. When I explained to him what had happened, that the man was dead, and that he would never see his family again, he cried uncontrollably. Unfortunately, the boy was born full of love and compassion. Sympathy, even. He made me promise not to let anyone die again. At first, I protested, and tried to explain that the man was a bad person, that he wanted me dead, and that he was... Well. I tried to explain that it was necessary. He didn't buy the story, and he made me promise not to-"

"No more killing," Henry chimed in. "No more killing. Even bad people. Killing hurts."

"He made me promise not to let anyone die again."

"I don't understand," Emma said softly, taking a step forward.

"I accept your peace treaty, princess, but only on behalf of my boy and his wishes. When he comes of age, he will rule beside you as the prince of this land."

Emma blinked, taken aback by the woman's words.

"Are you so surprised?" the queen asked. "I do have a heart, as black as it is."

Emma believed her, having seen the love she'd showed her son.

"I hope that you're not lying to me and planning to slaughter us in our sleep, because I can assure you, your plan won't work."

"I am not lying," the queen sighed, leaning back in the throne and holding her boy to her chest. "I do not lie. Lies are born of fear, and I fear nothing."

"Yep!" Henry piped up. "Mama's not afraid of anything! Not even the dark!"

The blonde's pink lips curled into a smile as she said, "He really is precious."

"I know it," the queen said, smiling back at her. "He's the only thing that warms my heart."

"So, we have an accord, then?"

"We do. Now, bring your obnoxious parents back here to negotiate terms. I'll not discuss with a princess on their behalf."

"I will, if you swear you won't harm them."

"I swear that no harm shall come to your parents."

Satisfied but suspicious, Emma left the palace to bring the news to her royal parents.

* * *

To the surprise of their subjects, the family of royalty ruled the kingdom together, and there was actually some peace among the people in the villages. Once again, Snow and Charming's people had food to eat and good homes to live in. Although Snow and the Evil Queen fought and argued on a daily basis, constantly insulting each other, Charming kept his head down and forced himself to behave respectably. As much as he took his wife's side, he knew that, to keep the peace, he had to be civil.

As time went on, Emma grew confused. The only cruelty she saw from the queen was towards her mother, no longer towards her subjects or her own guards, or even Emma herself.

"You're not evil," Emma said suddenly, when they were alone together for the first time in the great hall.

"You don't know me, little Charming," the queen retorted, sitting down in front of her plate of food.

"You're not, though. I see the way you are with Henry. No one who loves that deeply could ever be evil."

"I've killed hundreds."

"You may be filled with hatred, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

"I beg to differ."

"I think you do it out of hatred of your own life, not of other people."

"That's ridiculous. My life is perfect."

"No one's life is perfect."

After a pause, the queen said, "Do you like it here?"

"I was raised in the forest," Emma began, caught off guard by the question. "This feels foreign to me. My parents are at home, although it's obviously awkward for them to share the kingdom with you, but for me... This is all so strange."

"I do want you to feel at home here," the queen admitted. "You look very unhappy."

"It's hard when I know we're not wanted."

"It's not... It's not you, Princess. It's them. You don't understand what your mother has taken from me."

"Honestly, I'm sure you have a good reason for hating her. I've never doubted that."

Surprised, the queen said, "Really?" and stared into her eyes.

Emma nodded.

"Your mother cares deeply for her people, but she's never cared for me."

"I'm not sure that's true. She's always said that all you've ever lacked was love."

"I had love once, and she took it from me!" the queen screamed, slamming her fist down on the table. "She took the only thing I'd ever loved."

"I'm sorry," Emma said sincerely, reaching out and taking the hand that was clenched into a fist.

The queen's mouth fell open, unsure of what to say.

"You deserve love," Emma continued.

"You are not like them, little Charming," the queen said softly, subconsciously leaning in.

"You're right. I love them, but I'm not who they want me to be."

"And who do they want you to be?"

"A princess. A ruler. A warrior."

"You are a warrior. I've heard many stories. You've killed many of my men, and been recognized for your honor by your people."

"I suppose you're right, but that's all I am."

"You look... I mean... You look quite stunning in that uniform."

"I... I'm... Thank you."

Emma lowered her head and looked at the plate of food she hadn't been eating. How was she having such a conversation with a woman she'd been taught to hate for so long? When she realized she hadn't let go of the queen's hand, she blushed and started to pull away.

"Don't. Don't do that," the queen whispered. "I haven't been touched like that in such a long time."

When Emma's mouth fell open, the queen blushed too, but it didn't stop her from leaning in a little closer. When the blonde leaned in, too, the queen felt her breath catch in her chest.

"I see something in you," Emma told her. "Something I can't explain. Something soft. Something warm."

"That's not me. Whoever you think I am, that's not me."

"I see through you."

Slowly, the queen bit her lip. When she did, Emma leaned in and stole a kiss.


End file.
